Non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each cell of the flash memory. To illustrate, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing clock 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, typically use non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory devices, for persistent storage of information, such as data and program code that is used by the electronic device. Advances in technology have resulted in increased storage capacities of non-volatile storage devices with reductions in storage device size and cost.
A data storage device may receive a supply voltage from an access device (e.g., a host device) via a power supply line. In some implementations, at least one other device, such as another data storage device, a peripheral device, etc., may be coupled to the power supply line. The supply voltage received by the data storage device may experience a low voltage condition resulting from operation of the data storage device and/or the at least one other device. For example, an increase in data processing (e.g., power consumption) at the data storage device may cause a low voltage condition associated with the supply voltage at the data storage device. As another example, the low voltage condition may result from power consumption at the at least one other device. The low voltage condition may impact performance of the data storage device, such as by reducing a switching speed of transistors within the data storage device.
During operation of the data storage device, data may be communicated between a controller and a memory of the data storage device via a data bus that couples the controller and the memory. For example, one or more data values may be provided to or received from the data bus at a transfer rate based a frequency of a clock signal. To illustrate, a first data value may be provided to the data bus from the controller in response to a rising edge of the clock signal. As another example, a second data value may be received from the data bus and stored at the controller in response to a falling edge of the clock signal. Operations performed at the data storage device, such as data transfer operations, may be impaired by reduced transistor switching speed of transistors used to provide data to the data bus and/or to receive data from the data bus. For example, errors may result if a data transfer rate between the controller and the memory is too high for the transistors to provide the data to the data bus or receive the data from the data bus. To account for reduced transistor speed caused by low voltage conditions, the data transfer rate (e.g., the frequency of the clock signal) may be set to a fixed value that corresponds to a low voltage condition. Setting the data transfer rate to the fixed value may avoid errors that may occur if the data transfer rate is too high for the transistors (i.e., the data transfer rate may be set based on a worst-case scenario). Thus, performance (e.g., the data transfer rate) of the data storage device is limited to handle potential low voltage conditions (regardless of the actual value of the supply voltage).